


Family Matters

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Quick snippet of the aftermath of later in the day - Robert hitting Belle with the car





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head I wrote it down.

Robert collapses down onto the couch completely drained from the days events. Belle is home safe with the Dingles and they will deal with the rest later. Diane agreed to take Seb for the night for him and begged Robert to stay too but he needed to be on his own for a bit. He has called Aaron but not given him all the horrific news - Liv and him deserve to be told in person, even if it means Robert has to be the one to do it. He can't stop thinking about Gerry and he knows this news will break Liv and Aaron even more. Lachlan said it was all Robert's fault and now he can't help but think maybe Lachlan has a point, maybe he is to blame for this.

A knock at the door makes him jump and breaks his chain of thoughts. He gets up slowly as the person knocks again with an added "Robert Jacob Sugden you had better open this door right now." It makes him smile the annoyed tone in the voice.

"Hey Chas" he manages with a smile a weak one at best. He knows it must have been weak or she doesn't like something else she sees as she just gathers him up into a hug. He freezes for a moment and then hugs back. 

As she pulls back she smacks him on the arm. "Don't do that again disappearing off without saying anything. One minute you were at the wishing well the next you were gone."

Robert looks at her and thinks he should chip something into the conversation "Umm I thought it would be best to leave your family to deal with it. You didn't need me there hanging about you had enough to deal with."

He looks at her and sees what he thinks is anger and braces himself for whatever happens next. "I cannot believe what I am hearing here." He watches her but doesn't dare to say anything, she looks back at him and then sort of deflates. She looks at him again "can we sit?"

"Oh yeah sure, sorry." He sort of mumbles at her. He doesn't really know what to do so he just stands there.

"Robert, come and sit down." She pats the space next to her on the couch and she can tell if he had the energy he would run a mile. She doesn't know whether to be relieved or worried when he moves and sits next to her without a word.

"Rob come on look at me." She turns to face him and grabs his hand. "Oh love look at your head."

"Oh its nothing, not as bad as Belle and Sam. I feel awful if you guys didn't hate me before eh?" He tries a weak smile.

"That's enough you stop that and stop it right now! This isn't your fault, do you hear me? You saved Belle but that is beside the point. I want to know about you, how are you? They were not the only ones put through a horrible time by that boy." She stops her rant and really looks at Robert, he looks exhausted and shell shocked and if she's being honest not far off crying.

"Chas, its okay really. I'm fine you should get back to your family." 

"Our family, whether you like it or not Robert Sugden you are a Dingle now. And yeah we have all given you a hard time but I see how you and Aaron are and how you helped him accept who he is. He never wanted the house and the kids at all that until you. And yeah you both messed up but you know what you are strong now and we all see it." She squeezes his hand and he looks at her. "When we turned round to check on you and you were gone you nearly had a house full of us Dingle's even Cain." He smiles at that and she takes it as a win. "You are family now and I know you are used to dealing alone but you had sure as hell better get used to us now. I know I said before I would never forgive you. But I have I didn't think I would but I have. So how about me and you start again hey?" She rubs his hand. She doesn't know herself how she got to this point but she can see how much he's hurting and her motherly instincts just take over.

"Thanks" he sniffs and then the dam breaks and he starts sobbing. Chas pulls him into a hug and rubs his back and just lets him cry. She rubs soothing circles on his back and whispers it will be okay over and over to try and calm him.

"I'm sorry about that." He says as he sits up and wipes his eyes with his sleeves and it makes her think of Aaron he's definitely rubbing off on Robert.

"Don't say sorry for that Robert." She wants to say more but now isn't the time. "You are knackered, so lie down here for a bit and try to get some rest." She stands up and makes him lie down which he does with no fight. She hears a sleepy thanks as he drifts off and picks up the blanket and covers him with it.

 

He's woken up with a start when something crashes loudly from behind him. He sits up and sees Chas smack Paddy on the arm and he's not sure why but it makes him laugh. Both turn round to look at him and then Chas glares at Paddy again. 

"Well you said we should wake him so he could eat." Paddy attempts making things worse with Chas when will he learn. But again he can't help but laugh which seems to save Paddy as Chas turns her attention to him.

"How's the head?" She asks.

"Ummm still a bit sore but better now I have had a sleep. So thank you." He smiles. "But I am also starving."

"You know what I am going to fix that, I will go to the pub and have Marlon make something and bring it here." Paddy all but runs out the door.

"Oh I love him but I could kill him half of the time!"

Robert smiles as he turns back to Chas who points at the table so Robert goes and sits there while Chas makes him a tea. She sits down next to him with her own.

"Look Robert, my son loves you and you love him and that's clear for anyone to see. The fact you asked me if you could marry him meant so much to me you have no idea. I gave you my blessing and I am genuinely happy for you both. But that acceptance means that you are a member of this family now so if anything happens like today of course we are all going to worry about you. So don't you dare just disappear and try to go it alone, you hear me?"

"Got it loud and clear. I certainly don't want to mess with you. And Chas thank you. It means a lot to me for you to say that. I might need reminding of it but thanks."

"Oh I would happily give you a smack to remind you of it." She laughs and leans over to ruffle his hair. "Anyway you might not want to thank me yet, me and Paddy are staying here tonight to keep an eye on you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments always welcome x


End file.
